Why I dont like the woods
by angelpie2000
Summary: When Marissa thinks a creepy pasta is haunting her leave it to Cat to come up with a plan! (based of my best friend who thinks her house is haunted)


**Cat here I'm teaming up with my good friend Emde13 to write this story! she usually does minecraft fanfictions and I highly recommend reading her story another chance, so on with the story!**

I was at my friend Marissa house when I first saw it. She had told me for a while now that something was wrong in her house, even her parents wanted to move, but first I want to find out what's going on. They see things and hear things that aren't real and never should be. I think that she has a creepy pasta in her house. The clues all lead up to it, one night she saw something, something with pale skin webbed hands red eyes and sharp teeth. I think she has the skin walker in her house. And the only reason she hasn't been killed yet is she is related to one of them. My guess is Jane.

I'm getting ahead of myself, my names Catalina but you can call me cat, I have long curly brown hair and green eyes with freckles. My friend Marissa has long black hair and brown eyes, almost black. The girls helping me on my mission to find Marissa's 'monster' are : Angel,Izzy,Molly,and Bella. Angel has long wavy blond hair and blue eyes, izzy has long dark brown hair and matching eyes, Molly has light brown hair with light brown eyes, and Bella has shoulder length light brown hair with a bleached undertone she also has light brown eyes.

When Marissa told us about the thing in her house we all decided to go and sleep over, to try and find out what this thing was.**(****ok I know that its really stupid to sleepover when you think a house has a monster in it, that is if your not a fan girl.) **It is February now and Marzi's birthday is in April. We thought that would give us enough time to train. We were wrong, so wrong. Nothing could have prepared us for fighting the creepy pastas , they weren't human.

We all took as many classes as we could, Angel and Izzy taught us basic bow and arrow skills we all learned parkour, and we each practiced with a blade of our choice. Molly on the other hand learned how to use a pistol. When the time came we were all sitting in Marissa's house waiting for the sun to set.** This is where the story ACTUALLY starts, think of that as a background or really long prologue :D**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARISSA!"

I can't wait for tonight, it will never come soon enough, I thought as we handed are presents to Marissa. Ever since we heard of Marzis haunting we begged to come over to find out what it was and now we were all here at her birthday party waiting for her parents to go to sleep. The plan is to sneak out her window and tie a piece of yarn to a tree near her house, then we would go into the forest bye her house and search for the thing she keeps seeing. Night never came soon enough.

As we climbed out her window I couldn't help but grab my headphones out of my bag and play a minecraft playlist from my phone. I had on my green DC shoes with black skinny jeans and I green tank top, I left my hair down to hide the scars on my arms and shoulders. after adding some finger less black gloves I was happy with my appearance and jumped out the window doing a barrel roll when I hit the ground.

When I look up I see Angel wearing blue jeans with sandals and a loose long sleeve Pokémon tee her hair was in a high pony tail while Izzy who was standing next to her had on black skinny jeans and an orange tee shirt with her orange and black converse her hair was in a low side pony tail and she was eating cheesecake? no CHOCLATE cheesecake, that girl will eat anything sweet. I slowly stand up and look around, where were the others?

The next thing I know I'm on the ground again and something heavy is on top of me. Apparently I didn't move fast enough and Bella jumped right on top of me, when she finally rolls off of me I see she's wearing white skinny jeans and a black 'I LOVE CANDY' tee shirt. She had on combat boots and was laughing so hard I thought she would fall over. Before I can get up I feel the air leave my body again as two more girls land on me. "Great what am I now? a rug?!" I manage to squeak out. "Sorry Cat!" I feel two pairs of hands pulling me up off the ground and there's Molly and Marissa. Molly is wearing teal skinny jeans and a black skin tight tee shirt, for some reason she had her teal elbow length fingerless riding gloves on. I look over to Marissa and she has on all black except for a white tie, belt, and beanie.

As we walk towards the forest I have this moment of light. WHY ON EARTH WOULD WE TRY AND FIND A DANGROUS MONSTER. Then were off. As were walking threw the woods everything looks normal peaceful even, its a full moon and I can see almost everything around me. The others were talking when I plugged in my headphones and focused on the music.

I must have zoned off for a second because when I look up the forest had changed. Not a drastic change ,but there was something off and I could feel it." Guys, something's wrong with the yarn." What. That immediately caught my attention, Angel who was the head of our group turned around and looked at me. Silently begging for me to say something like "oops my bad I was stepping on" I looked down and t the end of my feet was the yarn. or what was lift of it. Someone or something,had severed the line.

**ok you guys are going to hate me, but, there's the end of chapter 1**

**hopefully you will like the story and not feed me to smile dog *hides behind Angel***


End file.
